A Little Too Friendly
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Don't take yourself forgranted. Don't depress yourself to make others happy. Because you are a worthwhile person, and that should be good enough for anyone. Yes this is a Dasey.
1. Study Buddies

"We have tried to make you understand, and do the work. But you don't seem to be that interested in being cooperative. I can tell you this though, if you don't start buckling down, you're going to end up repeating the twelfth grade. And if it's boring this year just think how it will be a second time around.

Is that what you want Venturi?" Derek sighed loudly, whether it was sincere or phony Mr. Cox couldn't tell. "Miss Casey Macdonald is your sister is she not?" Derek raised his eye level, "Stepsister, why?" "She's a straight A student, a good role model for the others. She might be able to help. I'll make you a deal Mr. Venturi, we'll forget this conversation ever happened if you allow Miss Macdonald to tutor you."

Derek sat up, "What subjects?" "Any you're drowning in nearly all of them anyways. What do you say?" Derek shrugged, "What if she doesn't want to?" "We'll bring her in and ask her when the last period lets out." Derek stood up, stretched, "Okay then, so this means I don't get the detention right?"

"Obviously, as long as you try to make an effort." "I will sir." "Don't make me regret this Venturi, I'm going out on a limb for you. Just get out of my office before I change my mind." Mr. Cox waved his hand, motioning for the door, and Derek stumbled out.

As soon as he was out the bell rang, and the students filed out. He looked over the crowd for some sign of Casey, but even when the last guy exited she still hadn't emerged. Finally the P.A. came on, "Will Casey Macdonald please go to Mr. Cox's office please. Casey Macdonald to Mr. Cox's office please." 'The verdict is about to come,' he thought to himself as he saw Casey passed through the hall, and entered the room.

He stood on the other side, and waited with apprehension.

"Miss Macdonald please have a seat." "Am I in some kind of trouble?" Mr. Cox shook his head, and chuckled. "No, no nothing of that sort my dear. This is concerning your brother Derek." Casey pursed her lips, "Stepbrother." Mr. Cox blinked several times before regaining his stamina.

"Well, Mr. Venturi is failing a lot of his classes, and finding that you are a model student I thought you would be able to tutor him. We will give you one free period from the class of your choosing. That teacher will give you the credit for the class. And for helping Venturi we will give you an extra credit point for your college resume."

Casey pondered, then said, "What if Derek doesn't listen to me? What if he's just doing this to get out of class and goof off?" I mean come on, it is Derek after all. "You will have the authority to put a suitable punishment on him."

Casey nodded. "Okay, I'll give it a shot." Mr. Cox clapped his hands in appraisal, "Bless you Miss Macdonald." Casey swung her knapsack over her shoulder, and walked out. Derek was still waiting on the other side of the hallway.

He sauntered over to her, "What's your answer?" She sighed, "I said yes, and you are going to do the work." "Fine, but you're going to have to be patient with me I can't help that I can't understand the stuff the teachers are talking about."

Things were quiet for the next few moments. "Want me to drive you home?" Casey shook her head, "I'm going to meet some people." Derek snorted, "Who? Emily?" "No, Emily and me have kind of just lost each other last year. She hangs out with Lauren Weller now. Besides I don't recall it being any of you business."

He shrugged, "Tomorrow at 11:47?" "Huh?" "Our session is the time okay?" "Yeah bring you chemistry book." Derek nodded, and muttered a see ya over his shoulder. Leaving Casey waiting outside the school.


	2. Wild Child

Casey waited outside the school for another forty-five minutes before a hunter green Explorer pulled up in front of her. A lanky girl, with red hair, the same age as Casey emerged from the backseat. "Marla, you know I was about to walk home waiting on all of you for almost an hour." The red-head threw her hands up into the air, "We were just trying to prepare ourselves, and I'm glad we did. What the hell did Nora do to you? And honey pie pink isn't a flattering color with your skin tone. I brought my credit card, and I thought we could play around. Now that I'm seeing this maybe fix you up a bit. What do you say to that?" Casey smiled, "I've kind of been waiting for someone to want the old me back." She piled into the backseat with Marla, as the Explorer plunged out of the parking lot.

"You know Casey Lola Macdonald, I had to skip my last three classes just to come down here to see you, and I haven't even gotten a freakin' hello," came a male voice from the driver's seat. "Charlie! I'm sorry, I can't believe you're here. But I wish you wouldn't skip classes to come see me?" "It was no big, I didn't feel like cutting up a dead body today anyways." The girls looked at him appalled, while the guys in a stricken awe. "You have to cut up a corpse?" "To become a doctor yeah." "Right, from what I've heard you aren't going to become one til you're like fifty." "That's not true I'm graduating next year." "A twenty-six year old doctor? Charlie no one's going to hire you." "Thanks a lot Lola. You just wait I'll become the most infamous chemotherapist around." "Yes, and we've heard from so many already," said Allen sarcastically from the rear seat. "I've heard from a few," said Casey solemnly.

"I know you have Lola, but only good times now." Casey touched her necklace, remembering how it was given to her. "Maybe you're right, so how's Mary?" "Good, good. Finally slipped a ring on her finger." Casey clapped her hands. "Oh, I just knew you two would be together. Remember I told you that when you first started dating when I was five." Charlie nodded. "Well, here we are, everyone get out of my tank." All seven of them jumped out at the same time. Eric stretched hi arms before speaking, "I'm sorry, but I didn't come here to go from store to store to find the perfect outfit. So if it's alright with you girls us guys will go our separate ways." Jackie tossed her ebony hair over her shoulder muttering a "Whatever" to her boyfriend.

The girls walked into the Limited, already starting to toss bundles of clothes over their shoulders. After awhile Casey decided on some ripped, faded low-riders, and a light lilac shirt. Just a bit smaller, just a bit tighter made the world of difference to her. She began to feel like herself again. "Do you really like your hair that way?" Marla asked, twisting a strand between her fingers giving it a harsh tug. "Damn what was that for?" "Just to see if it was real." "Well, it is. But, I would kind of like it different. It isn't me." Casey replied, smoothing her hair back down.

When they got done with the salon Casey had come out with a French ruffle with blonde and light brown highlights. They called the guys on the cell, and met them in the food court. They nodded their heads at Casey giving her their approval on her look. "Better than before, at least we can tell who you are," said Allen with a chuckle. "Feels better too," Casey said. "I've been wondering why Mrs. Mac would do that to you in the first place," replied Allen. "I guess after being taken care of by Charlie for so long she didn't see me as her daughter. She wanted to make me into something she could approve of." "That's a bit screwed up right there, to approve of, what's there to approve of?"

"I am not sure, but I can't get angry with her. She just wanted a relationship with me like she has with Lizzie." "Then she should take the time to get to know you," said Jackie. "She still seems too busy to take the time to do that, she wants to raise George's kids now that I've gotten her seal of approval. That was always the problem with her, that's why my dad broke up with her. I mean our dad now I guess," she said indicating Allen and Marla. "Your mom still mad about Sandra?" "Who knows or who really cares. We try to stay as far away from that subject as possible." "You guys stay away from other personal subjects?' "Yes, we do, and it's going to stay that way." "Fine, I know your mom kind of doesn't "approve" of us anymore, but do you think she'd let you stay for Thanksgiving?" "Don't know you'd have to ask her yourself." "Fine, come on then." Casey laughed, as she secretly crossed her fingers, hoping for once she'd get her way with her mother.

Just a little author's note but I've always thought of the whole Casey/Nora relationship being kind of like the one in White Oleander so bear with me for awhile while I try to make it work better…. 


	3. Disobey

Riding back to the house, was a rare treat for Casey. With the music blaring, and her friends surrounding her it felt like old times. With a mild lurch the car stopped in front of the house. "Don't look so scared Case, it's only your mom," said Eric with a grin. "I never get my way in this house." Marla slapped her hand on her knee. "Damn maybe we should take her out to dinner then." They laughed, and the nervousness was broken. When they entered they saw everyone in the dining room, already eating dinner. 'That's wicked harsh,' Casey thought. She cleared her throat to catch their attention, which then everyone looked at her.

"So you were actually telling the truth about meeting people," said Derek, incredulously. "Yes, and mom I know it's short notice, but Marla has something to ask you." She shoved the red-head forward, and she began to stutter. "Well, Mrs. Mac it's Halloween next week, and I know you haven't seen me in like ever, but all of us have really missed Casey, and I was wondering if she could spend the week with us?" The air was still, but as always Derek found his voice, "Casey has to tutor me for school." Casey stomped her foot, "I forgot about that. But I'm sure nobody would mind if we started sometime next week." Derek licked his bottom lip but didn't say anything.

Nora stood up, "I guess I can part with my daughter for a few day." Casey gave a triumphant punch in the air, sending the hat she had specifically bought to cover her new hair-style from her family on the floor. It's safe to say there were gasps. Nora's mouth went agape, as she touched a lock of her daughter's hair. "This is different." Casey shrugged, "I just thought it was more me, than what you did to my hair." Casey swallowed a lump that had lodged itself in her throat. She had never confronted her mother about the changes she had made in her, and she was sure her mother was going to blow a gasket.

"It looks very unique on you sweetie," Nora sighed, "Why don't we pull up some chairs and all of you can join us for dinner before you leave." The group complied all of them squeezing into the tight space. Allen sat next to Casey, and she smiled at him. "So what grade are all of you in?" "Edwin and me are in seventh, Marti's in third, and Casey and Derek are in twelfth," said Lizzie in one breath. "They're all growing up and out," said George with a soft chuckle. "Scary, but we all have to," said Allen quietly, as he easily put his arm around Casey's chair.

In that second Casey saw a familiar look cross Derek's face. The same look he gave Sam during that awkward dinner, just before they started dating. It wasn't the same, this time

A swelling of pride loomed within her chest, settling there, making her face glow. Casey would never admit to anyone, her feelings for Derek. The way he made her feel alive, the way they balanced each other out. At night she'd restlessly toss and turn wondering if a single knock on his door, and several forbidden words would make a difference.

She just needed a sign, and maybe that look was it. 'Maybe he'll miss me while I'm away, and gain the confidence to tell me.' She thought to herself with a small smile. Casey went upstairs with Marla and Jackie to throw some clothes and other necessities into her duffel bag. Within ten minutes they were back downstairs. "Well, I'm off, at least Derek will have a few days without me pestering him." Her family smiled, but said nothing. "We love you honey, don't forget that," said Nora hugging her daughter close. "I love you guys too." Casey then hugged Lizzie and Marti kissing then each on the cheek. She headed for the door suitcase at hand. But gave one last look at Derek, and it surprised her how intently he stared back. The look made her heart leap with excitement. At the same time it gave her such apprehension that it scared the hell out of her.


	4. Hard to Forget

"You're not allowed to tell anyone about this Casey, if you do Allen will have to die." That voice it vibrated in her tiny eardrums. "Why? I think this is wrong." His breath was murky and stale, and he grabbed her small wrists roughly. "You're the one who is wrong Casey, you're just too young to understand it right now." His big, calloused hands were on her thighs, tugging her skirt down. He reached into her Little Mermaid panties. She cried, and when her tear filled eyes opened again the man's face was gone, and was replaced by Derek's. His fingers stopped moving on her, his own eyes filling with concern. "What's wrong?" She looked around her, no longer in a cobweb infested boiler room, but in a luxurious hotel suite. Derek's tuxedo was halfway open, his hair touseled. Casey took a look at herself finding she was wearing a silk peignoir. And noticing a wedding dress hanging up. "I don't know, I don't even know where I am." "I think you've had way too much wine baby, let's just wait til tomorrow night." He kissed her tenderly, but passionately on the lips. And Derek took her in his arms.

Casey woke up feeling hot, her sheets entwined in her legs. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face from the sweat. She stood up, nearly tripping over the covers. She stumbled into the bathroom, not looking into the mirror. Something was wrong, she could barely remember the beginning of the nightmare, but knew it was horrible in some way. The bathroom was decorated to look like a fall day in the park. The soaps and shampoos were lined as her favorites: lavender/vanilla and strawberry/kiwi. Casey stepped into the shower, nothing but scalding water to soothe her. 'Dirty, why do I feel so dirty?' She scrubbed until sores popped up on her skin, not even a second passed after that when she had to double over. She looked down, and saw she had vomited a massive pool of blood. She wanted to cry so badly, maybe she was she couldn't tell with the water mingling in her eyes.

She tried to forget the blood, the disturbing images that flashed whenever she closed her eyes. And tried to go on with her regular routine. She dressed in her favorite spaghetti strap top with butterflies embroidering it, with her tennis shorts with her graduation date on them. 'Eighteen and out,' she thought to herself. She looked into the mirror feeling sexy and comfy at the same time. Always a hit combination. She stepped into the dining room where Sandra handed her a glass of juice. Casey sipped it slowly savoring the taste. "What are you going to do today Casey?" asked her father, not bothering to look over his newspaper.

"I don't know yet, Charlie has to take me to a doctor's appointment when he gets out of his classes. But that's a good while away. I might try to draw the back-drop of the woods. I haven't sketched since mom married George." "That's a shame, you've always had a knack for drawing. I bet you could get a scholarship from it," said Sandra. "Maybe, but I'd kind of like to become a pastry chef." "That still takes a great deal of art knowledge to do dear." Casey nodded in agreement, losing herself in the golden orange liquid.

'That could be the color of happiness,' she thought. A jerk from the back of her chair, and a cultivating 'Hey' brought her out of her trance. Casey turned to see Mary, Charlie's fiancée, smiling down at her. "Why aren't you in class?" "I could ask you the same thing girlie." "I'm settling in before the break starts, besides it's only four days. Won't cut that much into my record." "What are you doing today?" "Damn you are the second person to ask me that in under a half an hour. Why don't you just tell me what you're doing so I can mimick it." "God, you don't have to be so snippy about it. I was just asking to see if you wanted to go into town and shop a bit and go to lunch before you went to the doctor. But seeing as you're going to be that way forget it." Casey could tell she was joking, but took the threat to heart anyways. "Then I'll just have to hide away in your trunk won't I?" Mary laughed, her amber eyes twinkling. "Grab your jacket, and come on." Casey was smart enough not to be told twice. She kissed her father, and Sandra on the cheek. Ran outside, and jumped into Mary's Vette zooming out of the driveway.


	5. I Knew Before You Did

Tujunga Boulevard was crowded as always, but Mary and Casey still managed to find their way through the stores. They mainly just stayed in the Chalet Durer. A store of art: statues and paintings. Casey always liked to take a cup of expresso with her, and stare at a piece of work for hours on end. They got some lunch, and took it on the boardwalk overlooking the river. Casey hung her feet over the edge, enjoying the wind on her face. The haunting flashes came back, they seemed so real. "Mary?" The older woman looked at her. Casey cleared her throat, "When I was little did anything happen to me?" Mary furrowed her eyebrows, "A lot of things happened to all of us, you'll have to be a bit more specific."

Mary sat down next to her, staring at Casey intently. Casey sniffled, her heart sinking. Mary's arm snaked around her shoulders, and Casey shuddered. Mary sensed Casey's insecurity and dropped her arm. Casey pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling like she was about to explode. "Was I ever raped?" The only sound heard were the birds cawing, until Mary cleared her throat. "What's caused this question?" "I've been having nightmares, about when I was a little girl, and this man. Maybe I'm just going crazy." She put her face in her hands. "Want the truth?" Casey nodded not looking at her.

"You were six. Charlie and me had begun some changes in you." "Like what?" "Well you used to stay in the bathtub for hours scrubbing a spot on yourself til you bled. You used to take a toothbrush and wash cracks in the floor not leaving until you were satisfied with it. Taking rags and washing down the walls. It was horrible. Marla told us she could hear you crying in your bed at night." Casey looked at her arm, where she had rubbed it raw that morning, and sighed as Mary continued.

"A new teacher started to work that, Mr. Bales. And he put you in the advanced courses in his class. He tutored you. We had no idea he….What he was doing to you. Charlie and me were just walking down one of the corridors on the bottom floor. We heard crying, and Charlie literally had to break down the door. Your uniform was all torn, and blood was on it. God, Charlie took out his pocketknife, and would've cut his throat if you didn't start screaming. I tried to hold you, but the shock. Everyone trusted that man. The police came a short while later, they had to pry Charlie off of him.

"Is he in jail?" "He was in prison, but I think he's on parole now I'm afraid." Casey was too, too scared to cry. She closed her eyes trying to scatter her thoughts. "What time is it?" "About two." "Ready to take me to meet Charlie?" "Yeah." It was a terribly awkward drive, in the end Casey lunged out of her seat just to get to Charlie. Even in the Explorer with Charlie she just stared out the window, keeping the conversation to herself.

The leather-like exterior of the examination table was icy cold. Casey thought if she blew into the air, crystal would come out. The doctor came in, "It's been awhile Miss Macdonald, how have you been lately?" "Fine." "Any numbness? Pain in muscles or spasms in bones?" "Nope." "That's good, if you'll just lie face down we'll take a quick sample to make sure nothing is creeping back." "Are you sure that's necessary? I mean I feel great." Charlie gave her a funny look that told her to be quiet. "It'll be quick," said the doctor with a grin. It might've been quick, but it hurt like hell, it always did, and it took nearly a half an hour for the results to come through.

"Miss Macdonald I think we should keep you in for a few days." "It's back?" asked Charlie in surprised misery. Casey covered her face with her hands, "Yeah I know it is."


	6. Author's Note

Author's note:

A lot of people have been getting confused with the story, and I'm sorry that I didn't put more explanations down for them.

Someone asked me when did Casey's father come into play-

Allen and Marla's older sister, Cassandra, or just Sandra started to have an affair with Casey's father when she was around twelve that's why Nora broke up with him. So when Casey went to spend the holidays with her friends, she gets to spend it with her father. And yes, Nora despises him with every fiber of her being.

Someone else asked me what was up with the blood in the shower? Yes, Casey has cancer, more specifically myeloma, which will come into detail in the next chapter. But for the latter it's a pretty rare blood disease. I was just sick of people using leukemia for every one of these kind of stories.

I'm going to add this it might not come into play, but anyways. Unlike in the show Fletcher's was made into a coed school when Casey was around five. So all her friends met there. I thought it would be easier than somewhere else.

I added Allen's character, because I wanted a jealousy rival between him and Derek. They're both her stepbrother so I thought it made the story a bit ironic.

Some questions about Charlie and Mary. When Casey was born Nora wasn't ready to become a mother she was a successful lawyer on top of everything. So she turned Charlie who was ten at the time, and her gardener into Casey's nanny. He bonded with her since he never really gotten to be with his parents since they died two years before. He come to think of them as brother and sister. Then when she was five and him fifteen Mary moved in both Allen and Marla. And Sandra had already gone to college.

I kind of feel Casey's relationship with Nora is almost cut throat, I've tried to combine the mothers of White Oleander, and the one from Uptown Girls into this. Also maybe with some of the situations.

I believe most of you have read the part about Casey being molested, and it will be a bigger part later on.

I know it's a lot for one story, but I've never been the type to settle for mediocre lol.

But if anyone else has any questions I'll be glad to answer them.


	7. The One You Can Never Have

"I called your mom," Charlie said, lounging in the recliner. Casey didn't answer. "You have told them about this haven't you?" Lola, before she got married you promised Mary and me you'd tell her about the cancer in case something like this happened. What if this happened there, and no one knew? It could've gotten far worse than this." Charlie scoffed in frustration.

"I didn't want them feeling sorry for me." The nurses came and went, checking blood pressures, and temperatures to see if any medications have altered. Casey didn't feel any changes except her drowsiness. 'Why can't I fall asleep then?' she asked herself. There was a knock on the door, and Charlie gave a light, "Come in." Four Venturis and two Macdonalds came through. Nora went to hug her daughter, sobbing. "My poor baby." Casey closed her eyes, not hugging her back, but groping the covers.

Marti tugged at her hand, "Are you sick?" Casey nodded, "I'm afraid so sweetie." Casey smoothed the little girl's hair down with a forced smile, "I'll be better in no time though." "How serious is it?" asked George. "The doctors think they can stopper it with a stem cell transplant," said Charlie. "They just have to find a donor." Casey piped up, "With only a 25 recovery with or without the treatment." Everyone stared at her as if she were an outsider trying to probe inside their little world. Which coincidently was pretty much what she was trying to do.

But she didn't want Charlie only giving them good news, this was happening to her. And if they wanted to be part of it then they were going to have to know the good and the bad as well.

"Who's going to call the school?" asked Casey, trying to change the subject. "I already did, so don't even worry about it," Charlie said patting Casey's side. She watched Edwin and Lizzie fighting over the recliner, but enjoying themselves at the same time. Casey smiled to herself, remembering her and Troy Allen's fights like that when they were young.

She stopped listening to the adults entirely, only listening to the dripping of her I.V. "What do you think of that Lola?" Charlie asked. "What?" Casey snapped, displeased about being thrown out of her daydreams. Charlie frowned slightly at her tone.

"Would you just like to take your treatment at your house?" Casey locked eyes with Charlie. 'He knows damn well that's not what I want.' She sighed, "Do I have a choice in any of this?" "It'd be easier, mostly everyone has to go to school over here. And your dad has to go to Tokyo on business." "I could stay with Sandra." Charlie coughed, disbelieving Casey's lack of respect. But not really blaming her. "I'm sure she'd like that," Derek said. "Unlike the company of you, I'm sure," Casey jeered back.

Derek sunk down in his chair, sulking silently. "How long will the treatment take?" Nora asked. "About twelve weeks, give or take a few days," Charlie replied.

"You know I've been thinking, Sandra shouldn't be the only one helping with Casey during the day. Maybe we can arrange the teachers to give us homework for a few weeks at a time, so that would be able to have Derek down there to help. Neither one of them will fall behind, and Casey can help tutor Derek when she's bored. That way everyone's happy," suggested George. "That actually might be a good idea," Charlie thought out loud. "So it's settled?" asked Nora. Casey sat up, "Don't I get a say in all this?" "Yep, you can say thank you to Sandra for helping out," said Charlie.

Near six Casey was already tucked into a plush couch, her arms crossed, still peeved with Charlie. She could tell Derek wasn't quite happy with the arrangements either. For he was sitting opposite her, and hadn't said a word since they had all loaded into the car.

It was weird, nothing had really changed. Everyone acted as if she wasn't going to die. Except when her mother had to pull a sob-fest. Casey didn't know whether to be glad that they were acting normal around her, or to be enraged, because yet again she was the nobody of her mediocre family. What the hell was George thinking? Derek wasn't going to help her, and even in the short day she spent at the hospital. She could feel her first doses of the chemo already weakening her.

The walk to the car was torturous enough, the mere marrow in her bones were throbbing when she sat down. It felt as though she were going to break apart. 'How am I suppose to get to the bathroom?' she asked herself in annoyance. Did everyone actually believe that Derek was going to take her? Her face turned red at the thought of it. She looked over at him, who was looking over the TV and not at it. "You okay?" she asked, surprised by her actions. Apparently so was he, because he jumped from the couch a little bit. "What?" he monotonely snapped.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay, you seemed out of it. Sorry." She turned over on the couch, so Derek couldn't see how upset he made her. He left her like that for awhile, then slowly and silently got up. He approached her and kneeled beside her. He was close enough to smell her pungent sweetness. Over the last year the details in her defined, each curvature of her was deafening. After finding these recent things out about her, he realized he didn't know as much about her as he thought he did.

That's what was so great about his arrangement, now he had the chance to get to know her better. He leaned over her. Seeing that she was in a slumber. He touched her arm, sensing how cold her skin had become. He blew on it, trying to warm her. He leaned in even closer to her, and achieved the bravery of licking the underside of her ear. Casey bolted upright, nearly smacking Derek in the forehead. "What're you doing?" Derek stood, humiliated, "I'm sorry." He left the room, leaving Casey to ponder the entire situation.


	8. Bite Me

Laying back down on the couch Casey felt too many things going on inside her head to possibly sort them out. Restless sleep took over her, and she found herself back into one of her nightmares.

"Do you remember how I told you to do it?" She nodded silently, choking back her sobs. She hated doing it, the first time she had refused, he grabbed her by the hair on either side of her head, and shoved the disgusting man-meat into her mouth. She had choked and gagged, and eventually threw up. Which earned her a nice blow in the stomach. She was about to throw up now, as his salty juices filled her mouth. He grabbed the back of her neck, "Swallow it." It took all she had to swallow the liquid. It bubbled in her stomach. He stroked her hair roughly, causing her to flinch. Which made him tighten his hold on her, "You belong to me." She stood up to leave, and he grabbed her easily, slamming her face into t he wall. "It's not over until I say it is." He tossed her out of the room, and she found herself at the beginning of her being fifteen.

_Charlie had taken everyone to Florida to be at the beach on Casey's birthday. It was so beautiful, Charlie's Aunt Rachel had a cottage overlooking the ocean, and Casey never got tired of looking out her window. "Hey," came a voice from behind her. "Troy Allen don't sneak up on me like that." He stood beside her looking at the twilight glistening on the waves. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. His dark blonde hair, his hunter green eyes that crinkled in the corners everytime he laughed or cried. His sweet lips that were so soft it always felt like mild water on her skin. Everything about him drove her crazy. She kept telling herself this wasn't Mr. Bales it was Troy Allen, her Troy that she used to fight with over small things when they were little. She took his hand in hers and Casey led him to her bed. Putting his hands on her. "We don't have to do this Casey." "But I want to it'll be perfect." And it was, from beginning to the end. As they both convulsed from their orgasms. Kissing pieces of skin that was closest. Then the door burst open. _'That didn't happen did it?' Casey wondered. _There stood in the doorway the silhouette of Derek Venturi in a jealous rage. _

Her chest heaved as she woke, why she didn't know it surprisingly didn't feel like her other nightmares. She tried to sit up but found her spine was too feeble to bend at the moment. She could call someone in the house to help her, but she didn't want to bother anyone. Who was she kidding, her back wouldn't bend, and she was starting to freak out. She'd bother George Bush if she had to. She pressed in the numbers for Derek, and waited to hear his voice. "Yeah?" "Can you help me get up?" "You actually want me to help you sit up?" "Yes, my spine seems to be stiffened." "I'll be there in a minute." Casey hung up, suspicious of Derek's tone. No sarcasm, no back talk, he seemed sincere. Casey strained to try and lift herself up, but her back felt like it was going to crack in two.

She gasped from the pain. "What are you trying to do?" She looked up and was surprised sweat covering her eyes. She blinked several times to see Troy Allen picking her up. "Stand me up please, my back won't bend." He knew what to do, it's happened before. He gently put his knee into the small of her back, then pulled backwards on her shoulders. Casey groaned, but it relieved her. He turned her around to face him. "Better?" She looked into those eyes, and melted. "Yeah, lots, thanks." She missed this, being in someone's arms, his particularly. "Glad to see you're up." The couple turned to see Derek at the door, smoldering. Troy Allen put a lock of hair behind her ear, tugging at her heart. "I just wanted to check on you, glad that I did now. I'm going to finish some calculus, but I'll be back down in about an hour." He kissed Casey's cheek, not once giving any recognition that Derek was even in the room.

Derek sat down his soda and sandwich to tuck Casey back down on the couch. "Is he your lover?" It was a cruel, mocking tone making Casey's blood boil. She pushed him away, and limped from the room. But not before calling over her shoulder, "Bite me."


	9. What's Wrong?

Casey was steering clear from Derek as much as she could. She only let Troy Allen help around with her. And it was fun, they were talking, and laughing just like they used to. It was nearly mid-way through the treatment, and Casey's strength was diminishing. She was drinking a protein shake that Sandra had made her when Sandra came in. "Hey," he whispered. "Hey," she gave back. His criticism was still fresh on her mind, and she was trying to suck down her shake as fast as possible so she could get out of there.

"I'm sorry." Her mouth went agape. "You're sorry?" Derek nodded. And Casey crossed her arms, grinning maliciously, "I don't believe it." Derek sighed, "Well, I wish you would. I was just getting jealous." Casey cheeks flared up, "Jealous of what?" That's when heat started up Derek's collar. "I'm the one that's suppose to be helping out with you, not him." He gestured to the door, as if Troy Allen were actually in the room.

"I didn't think you wanted to help me," she whispered. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be." Their faces were edging closer, and Casey could feel Derek's breath tickling her lips. "Case, ready to go?" The two's dream like haze was broken, and Derek cursed silently at the sight of Troy Allen.

"Ready to go where?" asked Derek, with mock politeness. "I have to pick up my wheelchair the doctor said to stay off my legs as much as possible. Since they found those line of tumors in some of my leg marrow. Do you want to go with us?" The suggestion, at most, seemed to surprise all of them. "Are you sure there'd be enough room?' asked Troy Allen. "We're taking the Rangler, so I hope so. What'd you say?"

Derek got up, "Yes, I would love to." It was one of the most uncomfortable experiences of Casey's life. The guys kept fighting over radio stations, and Casey eventually just turned it off on them. Leaving them in an awkward silence. As they picked up the chair, Troy Allen made a date with the assistant of the store. When they finally loaded up the truck, Casey made the two boys sit together so she could look out the window, and wallow.

Derek was getting Casey's medicine ready. "Am I doing this right?" "Yeah, well, except you need to rub it between your hands a bit at first so it'll reach room temperature. Derek? Nevermind." "No, what is it?" Did you think that girl was prettier than me?" Derek smirked, "Honestly I think Allen's a total douche bag to go out with a skank like that." "Thank you, it's pretty obvious that she's a slutty bitch." Derek laughed out, not used to this kind of rampage from Casey.

"Okay, where's the syringe?" "No! You use this one, not a needle. It uses suction instead." She filled a few, showing him what to do. "Where do I put it if it just snaps on?" Casey opened her shirt to reveal three shunts enabled above the swell of her breasts. Derek gulped, silently he hoped to himself as he was finished filling the last one. It took nearly twenty minutes to finish, and Derek in the end bravely kissed her cheek before going off to his room.

A few minutes later someone knocked, "Come in." "Hey, have you already finished venting out your rage on me?" "Troy? Why are you back so early?" "Well, my date started babbling about gum so I just up and left. How are you?" "Tired." And it was then that a huge yawn escaped from her lips. The two of them shared a laugh. "So does this mean your not mad at me?" "I'm not, it's just, I don't know. But we're not dating anymore so we can just go our separate ways if we must." Troy Allen nodded, "Yeah, if we must. Well, good night." "Night."

About a half an hour went by, and Casey found herself blacking out from the medicine. Something had woken her, but in her extreme drowsiness she didn't stir. She felt something brush against her thigh, it tickled, and she thought she heard herself giggle. The figure seemed to laugh as well. Obviously it was a male. Feather kisses were placed on her stomach, and beyond. Was it a dream? Casey was enjoying it either way.

His bare chest pressing into hers. As he was thrusting inside of her gently, so not to wake her entirely. She looked up at him, but his face kept changing. Troy Allen to Derek, back and forth. Instead of scaring her, it was comforting. Soon they had both reached ecstasy, and he was redressing, and left.

She woke up early the next day, reminiscing over her dream last night. It was so real. But as she was trying to make her bed up, she discovered the light bruising on her breasts. The bite marks on her shoulders. Casey dressed quickly, wanting out of the room. She accidently ran into Marla on her way. "You okay?" "No, I'm not." "Why what's wrong?" "What's wrong, I just had sex with someone, and I don't know who it was with."


	10. The Spark

The radiation treatment had started to make Casey's hair fall out in what seemed like clumps. She was becoming disgusted with herself, despite the efforts of her loved ones. Derek had been avoiding her, and Casey's heart would fall to her stomach when her suspicions of it being him that was in her room would well up in her mind. Finally they were left alone, as Derek was trying to make some lunch.

Casey cleared her throat, "Why have you been dodging me?" He didn't answer. "Was it because you feel bad about taking advantage of me the other night?" Derek looked up at her, genuinely confused. "I haven't been near your room for the last week." Casey sunk back in to her chair, dumbfounded. "Why haven't you been hanging out with me then?" Derek pressed his lips into a line.

"Because it's like living with my mother all over again!!!" His cheeks had turned red from his hollering. "You mother had cancer? Why didn't you tell us?" "I didn't want to live through it again, now with that damn radiation and chemo making your hair and skin act up I couldn't take it." "You could've just said no to helping me then." He looked at her, knowing full well that he had hurt her feelings.

He reached out, taking her hand into his. "I didn't mean it like that, I just didn't want to see the change again. Seeing you hooked up to those machines, I saw my mom there." "Can I ask what she had?" "She had cervical cancer," he swallowed back his tears, "Midway through treatment she just gave up. The fire in her eyes left, and her body stopped fighting. That's why I drive everyone around me, including myself crazy. I wouldn't be able to live if someone else left me, especially you."

Casey thought about it, and found he was right. The way he teased her, and drove her up the wall was the thing that kept her going. Those heated way that they argued made her want to fight for her life just to prove that he was wrong. She wanted to hug him then, to thank him, as weird as it sounded. "Don't worry about losing me," she said, giving his hand a tight squeeze. Derek smiled, then furrowed his eyebrows together. "Someone was in your room?" She blushed, taking her hand away. "I don't think we should talk about it." "No, come on tell me."

Casey's voice trembled a bit. "I was in a daze last night from the meds I thought I was dreaming. But the marks on me prove different." She showed him the markings though the bruising had somewhat subsided. Derek's lips went back into a line. "We need to figure out who did this." She put her face into her hands. "I'm so stupid." He went around to her, and hugged her close. "You're not stupid, you're the smartest girl I have ever known. You were just under the influence." She breathed in his scent, and yet again he was right when he once said that a man's scent is better than any cologne.

Her thoughts then wondered to Troy Allen, and started to go insane. Wondering how hard it was going to be to go about the entire discussion all over again.


	11. Too Much Pressure

"Since we weren't able to celebrate Thanksgiving before, I thought we could just go out to dinner, and serve or thanks," said Sandra, a little too enthusiastically. Casey looked at the adjoining chair where Troy Allen sat. "Sounds like a good idea, since I'm starving anyways," said Derek. "Well, I do want you kids to dress up a bit, we're going to Seaport. Now let's get moving go!" Sandra swiped the teenagers away. The girl piled into the bathroom, applying make-up and fixing hair. Even though Casey was wore out from just going up the stairs she was still excited just to be getting out for the night.

And it put off talking to Troy Allen about her incident. Each girl put on a special gown, Casey had enough evening wear stored in her closet to cloth a small army, but finally decided on a fairy-like design that criss crossed up her back. It was translucent, yet gave off the colors of blue and green. The fabric was made from French silk imported from Quebec. It was like she had become a bubble, and had the fear that everything around her was going to pop.

Everyone grabbed their coats and hats, and jumped into the vans. "You look good," Casey said to Derek laughing a bit. He was wearing a dress jacket and pants, with a Thompson High T-Shirt underneath. His worn out Converses with dirty laces stuck out from it all. "I thin I do. The clothes don't make the man don't ya know, the man makes the clothes. And I'm working this overtime," he said getting into her face in a playful way. Somehow after their conversation they had formed a mutual understanding of each other. They had become friends, and after walking on eggshells about it for awhile. They got used to it, and now it was as if none of their fights had occurred.

She smiled back at him, her cheeks flaring a bit from how close his face had come to hers. The Seaport was as elegant as ever, lights and candles glistening everywhere. Derek and Troy Allen helped Casey over to their table, she looked around in awe from her seat. Gold and silver chandeliers hung from the ceiling, crystal dangling at the ends. A 1950's style stage was set up in the corner of the huge ballroom. It made her feel like Cinderella sitting there. Everything was going fine, until Troy Allen went to the front of the stage.

He began talking to the conductor, who seemed to be agreeing from his excessive nodding. Troy Allen then approached the mike. Coughed to gain everyone's attention. "About 10 months ago a young woman named Casey Macdonald had to move from here, leaving everything behind. Family, friends, and even her fiancé. I made this song about a week after her departure, and tonight I wanted her to hear it." The beat of the music was lively, yet sad, and it twanged Casey's heart.

Remember how they always seemed to know, we had the forest in our eyes, but the earth was in our clothes. They thought we'd fall, not at all.

Casey's heart was beating a mile a minute, as she looked alongside the table.

So look back on your treasured days, when we were young in a world that was so tired. Though it's not what we wanted before, even the saints had to crawl from the floor.

She saw how Derek's face was contorted in anger, and she rang her napkin in her fists, wanting for all the feelings she was hurting.

Remember how they tried to hold you down, we climbed the towers to look upon our town. Everything you hoped would last, it just becomes your past, it hurts.

Why was Troy Allen doing this? She asked herself. Casey couldn't understand it, but a friend can make up a song about another friend right?

But then how this world slipped through my fingers, and even the sun seemed tired. I still cared, as they lowered you down, my heart just jaded. In that moment the earth made no sound. But you were there, you helped me lift my pain into the air.

Casey smiled, seemingly the only person catching his symbolism of death. She had died a little that day she moved. But something had been reborn when she moved into the Venturi house. She had to learn to fight harder for what she wanted, and that it was alright to be a preppypolypants some of the time.

I still miss you, God I still miss you. I know that you are waiting there. I always thought that you would come home. If it don't hurt you then it won't hurt me. If it don't hurt me then it won't hurt you. If it don't hurt you then it won't hurt me that way.

All the people who stood to dance applauded, and the people who didn't stood up and applauded even louder. Until the a last beat rang out. He took the microphone into his hand, and strolled down the stages' staircase. "Maybe Miss Macdonald will take a piece of her past back," he said moving closer to their table. Her heart pounded to her rib cage. "Maybe she'll again agree to marry me." Her face reddened, and her head went completely blank. She wasn't thinking, she couldn't have been. "A feeble "Yes" escaped her lips, and at the same moment, Derek overturned the entire table sending the crowd into complete chaos.


	12. Yes, I said Kidnapped!

The entire family was in an uproar over the irrational decision. And Casey isolated herself in her room, wondering how she could ever make that choice like that again. She went over everything repeatedly in her mind, and found that the events leading up to that moment were so openly casted she knew now that she could only love Troy Allen as a really good friend. But how was she supposed to crush his heart like that, and how could she stand being all alone again? As if on cue Troy Allen walked into the room. "Hey, you feel alright?" "Yes." "Last shot of chemo's today, and I thought I could take you." She wheeled herself to the door, and gave him a false smile, "Let's go then." As soon as they got there Nurse Joann smiled down at her, automatically letting her through.

Casey waited nearly an hour in the examination room waiting for her freakin' doctor. But soon he came in, it didn't take long for her to realize it wasn't her regular chemotherapist. "Um, where's Deborah?" "She has the touch of the flu, but don't worry about it Casey." The way he had said it, it felt as if they knew each other. "I'm sorry, have we met before?" He frowned, his eyes glowing molten hot. "And here I've told you time and time again not to ever forget about me, I thought it couldn't be possible. Nevertheless, I'm sure I can jog your memories." He grinned evilly as he produced a syringe already filled from his coat pocket.

Casey was shocked, and at the first impulse she tried to get up and run. But her condition was taking a different route as she fell face down on the floor. She felt the injection plunge into her neck, and she went to a deep unconsciousness. She awoke chained to a chair, in what it seemed an abandoned store room. "Where am I?" she thought out loud. "Isn't it obvious my dear? This is where it all happened for us." She tried to look over her shoulder where the voice was coming from, but only burned her skin trying to wiggle herself around. "Why are you doing this?" "Because Allen was in public viewing, I couldn't just break his neck with a crowd watching. No, I decided to just bring you here, and pick up where we left off." He walked over to her, and bit her neck hard enough to produce blood.

"I've missed this so. Your writhing, your screams." Casey began to cry, realizing where she was. It earned her a smack against the head. "You know I loathe it when you cry like that." "Please Mr. Bales I won't tell anyone about this if you just let me go." He traced her cheek with his index finger. "See I knew you remembered me." "Let me go home." "I can't do that without reacquainting ourselves." He began ripping the buttons off of her shirt, taking his tongue and tracing the edges of the lacy fabric. She felt herself on the verge of vomiting as she felt her core react to his sick fetishes. "You've grown too much, but I'll try to put that aside for now." He unbuttoned her jeans, fingering the tops of her pubic hair.

Rage boiled within her, as she leaned back and spat in his face. He punched her in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood. He went to undo his belt, as Casey thrived to free herself. She began knocking things over that was within reach of her head. She screamed at the top of her lungs. When he tried to cover her mouth to silence her screams, she bit him piercing through the skin, tasting metallic fill her mouth. She spat it out as quickly as she could, as she heard his screams piercing through the walls.

Soon to Casey's appraisal people began to wander down the stairwells looking for them, "Help!" It was all she could manage to cry out. They began taking down the door, and the security had open fire on Mr. Bales, as they hauled Casey to the infirmary.


	13. Because I'm Here

"I can't believe this shit." Charlie was pacing the floors though he was probably exhausted from standing up a good majority of the day. Officers kept coming to the house asking questions, and assuring the family that Bales would be locked away for a very long time. A detective had observed survellience, and discovered Bales had been hiding away in the back rooms. Watching every move the family had made. And Casey had to be vaccinated with a tranquilizer to calm her down from her hysterics from where she had made her discovery. It was him in her room that night, she sobbed breaking anything within reach. Disgusted with herself that she had enjoyed it.

Unlike Troy Allen who had become immensely distant in all the happenings, Derek held her close wiping away her tears tenderly. "I still don't think I can take it back." She had meant her engagement. "I'm the one who loves you, not him. I know I'm no prince charming or as wealthy. But I can give you plenty of love, and affection. I'll promise you loyalty and warmth for the rest of our lives." She hugged him close, even though she was shocked from his open display of his affection for her.

She then felt tears coming on the verge again, and excused herself out of the room. She went into the kitchen, seeing Troy Allen looking into his coffee. She went to leave. "Please don't go. I know I haven't exactly been sympathetic for the last few days, I've just been thinking too hard. I know you have feelings for Derek, but I'm the one who'll be able to take care of you, and give you the attention you deserve. I do love you please know that before you decide to give back the ring." And Casey sat down wondering, if love and warmth, outweighed love and affection.

**Twelve Years Later.**

It was a sunny mid-December afternoon, and the sun glimmered off the snow. Casey smiled as she watched her children playing together in it. Casey went to get her jacket, her left leg lagging behind her. Even after all the treatment, having her cancer be depleted, thank God for that. But she had adapted a permanent gimp in her left leg. It didn't hurt, but it was nerving at times. She threw on her scarf and hat, taking on the blustering cold. "Come on guys, dad wants to meet us at the mall for lunch and Christmas shopping."

She had five kids, and it sometimes still surprised her.

Charlie (named after her big "brother"- 11

Tomas- 9

Kim & Sarah – 6

Lauren (which surprised her husband, for she named her from her husband's maiden name.) – 2

The younger of the children made a lot of noise on the way there. That's what made Casey glad about spacing them out a bit. For the older ones were trying to calm them down.

She spun into the parking space in the middle of the lot, and waved as she saw her stepsister Marla exiting out of her car. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Marla sighed, gathering out her own mass of children. "Last minute Christmas shopping, you?"  
"Same." "Wanna get something to eat, and we'll do it together." Casey smiled as she raced her and all her children to the entrance. Kim and Sarah had to try and dive into the fountain as they always did when they went to the mall, but Tomas ran over and pulled them out, only getting their hands wet.

It seemed really quiet in the food court as the two families got there. But then a "Surprise!" could be heard vibrating off the walls. Casey looked at Marla, who looked back at her, and smiled. "Happy birthday." She turned and saw Troy Allen standing behind her. "Oh my God, I never thought I'd get to see you again." She hugged him close. He smiled, "It just took me awhile to see that all I wanted was for you to be happy, and that's with Derek." "I'm glad you did. I've missed you terribly." She hugged him again, and kissed his cheek.

Casey was then greeted by her family, and friends. Everything was set up in the food court to look like the scene where her and Derek had gotten married. She laughed, even though she knew she wasn't the only person to get married in King's Island.

It swooned her, and she went on a search to look for her husband. Only to find him standing in an empty hallway, as if waiting for her, leaning his head against the concrete. "Hey you." He looked up at her, and gave her his trademark smirk. "Hey." "What are you doing back here?" "Just thinking." "About what?" "How we got here." "Not sure, but it's been a real good run hasn't it?" He took her hand in his kissing each finger. "I love you." She smiled, "I love you too." And she kissed him, and he kissed her back with just as much passion.

It was sweet, powerful, loving, indulging, but altogether a little too friendly.

I hope you liked it guys….Any questions message me or read the author's note lol.


End file.
